movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nora Wakeman
Dr. Noreen "Nora" Wakeman is the deuteragonist of My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is a brilliant scientist specializing in robotics, Jenny's mother, and creator of the XJ series. Background It is shown in the episode "Armaggedroid" that she used to work for Skyway Patrol in "The First Intergalactic War", and was on many magazine covers, venerated as a renowned scientist. After Armaggedroid was defeated, she started the XJ series. Appearance Wakeman has appeared in the pilot episode "My Neighbor Was A Teenage Robot" as an aged woman with styled blonde-gray hair, wearing clear stylized glasses with a white button-down labcoat and turtleneck. In the series, her appearance is amended to her characteristic white updo, pointed nose, red lab goggles, black turtleneck, and button down yellow coat with matching heels. Personality Wakeman comes off as a lively and exciteable woman, devoted to her robotics science and defending Earth from intergalactic terror. She is typically seen building gadgets, reading science articles and newspapers, drafting plans, or testing Jenny's robotic abilities. When in danger, she's usually the first to jump into action, standing her ground without hesitation. Relationships Jenny Nora's always treated Jenny more like an actual daughter instead of a robot she invented, and serves as a typical loving mother to Jenny, concerned for her safety and wellbeing, but often calling at inopportune times and embarrasing her in front of her friends. Initially, Wakeman kept XJ-9's existance a secret, insisting the young robot remain in her room while not defending the planet, but Jenny's misery soon promped her to change her mind. As a result, she enrolled Jenny in school to learn alongside other teens and make friends. While Nora's always treated Jenny more as an actual daughter instead of just a robot that she created, as the series went on, Nora treated Jenny more and more like a normal teenager (while still acknowledging that Jenny is technically robot and not a human). Brad and Tuck Dr. Wakeman is often rather annoyed with Jenny's next-door friends for constantly distracting her from her mission as a superhero. Nonetheless, she respects Brad and Tuck and understands that they are close and dear friends of her daughter, and approves of her socializing and adventuring with them on a regular basis as long as she doesn't abandon her duties. Sheldon In Attack of the 5½ Ft. Geek, Wakeman sees Sheldon and tells Jenny that she approves of her "dating" Sheldon. In Good Old Sheldon, an aged Sheldon flirts with Dr. Wakeman, developing a crush on her. Marty Rossian A boyfriend of Dr. Wakeman who appeared in Mama Drama. Wakeman liked Marty very much and enjoyed her dates with him, but after Jenny misunderstood his eccentric personality and convinced her that he was an evil psychopathic villain with intentions to harm her, she allowed Jenny to attack him. It turned out that Marty wasn't evil at all; insulted by Jenny and her mother's false and paranoid accusations, he deems Nora's family "too creepy" for him, and breaks up with her. Phineas Mogg Dr. Wakeman's rival, a fellow scientist who is often competing with her to create better inventions and robots. Wakeman has a rather bitter rivalry with Mogg, and often accuses him of stealing her inventions. Foreign voice actors *Spanish (Latin America):Edilú Martínez *France:Claude Chantal *German:Liane Rudolph *Polish:Małgorzata Kaczmarska *Russian:Lyudmila Ilyina *Portuguese (Brazil):Melise Maia Trivia * Wakeman has a sister named Wisteria Wakeman, gifted with an ability to manipulate plants, and a nephew named Glenn that happens to be a swamp creature. * It was once rumored that Cameron Diaz was the voice of Nora in one episode (even though it wasn't true at all). * There once was a rumor that the series My Life As A Teenage Robot was inspired by the Megaman X series, and that Wakeman is considered the Dr. Light of the MLAATR series. *Wakeman's physical age is unknown seeing as she uses the youth machine to skim off a year or two every now and then. *People outside of the scientific-world (mostly Jenny's friends and schoolmates) often call her "Mrs." Wakeman rather than "Miss" or "Dr." Wakeman. **As far as anyone (including Jenny herself) knows, Nora presumably has never been married. Gallery Wakeman-1.jpg Wakeman-2.jpg Wakeman-3.jpg Wakeman-4.jpg 91783602.jpg 187001677.jpg 562430805.jpg 280038476.jpg 334259212.jpg 358660736.jpg 439149551.jpg 466477116.jpg 569068303.jpg|"Error! Error!" 591142348.jpg 979591199.jpg 628307562.jpg 761386803.jpg 919124411.jpg 938186418.jpg 982644595.jpg 693688737.jpg wakeman.1.jpg 106838256.jpg 520718828.jpg 576400155.jpg 978951519.jpg 608705554.jpg 914986996.jpg 195367695.jpg|Mrs. Wakeman thought to be killed by Jenny 745334011.jpg|Jenny and Nora repairing XJ3 924027975.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-04 at 1.56.57 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main characters